victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Sinjin Van Cleef
Sinjin Van Cleef is a very odd and somewhat creepy and stalker-ish student who goes to Hollywood Arts High School. Throughout the series, he is shown to have a huge crush on Jade West, Tori Vega and possibly Cat Valentine, much to their dismay. He is portrayed by Michael Eric Reid. Personality Sinjin Van Cleef is a somewhat odd student at Hollywood Arts. His locker features food that's been "chewed but never swallowed", such a meatloaf. His hobby collecting teeth of past presidents' relatives. He has a huge crush on Jade, despite her not liking him back, and even goes as far as breaking into her house (Wi-Fi in the Sky). He also says that he is back-up ("rebound") when she and Beck break up. It is unknown how he got into Hollywood Arts, most likely because he does a lot of background work on all of the school's productions and performances, such as audio, lighting, set dressing, and making props, though it is possible he got in for acting or scriptwriting, since in Cat's New Boyfriend Jade says the reason the tent in the theater was there was because Sinjin needed it for his play. Sinjin is also shown to have a liking for moss (Wok Star). He is aware of his eccentric manner and does not care that much what other people think (in Wok Star, he found it self-explanatory that his pants were unzipped). Sinjin is usually friendly but easily creeps people out. He would go out with any girl; Sinjin might get categorized as desperate. Origin and Appearance Facts Sinjin Van Cleef's name is a reference to the popular online game World of Warcraft, the name comes from the boss named Edwin Van Cleef and the Horde city called Sen'jin Village. He appears in almost every episode of the series. He does not appear in Stage Fighting, Cat's New Boyfriend, Locked Up!, Jade Gets Crushed, Terror on Cupcake Street. Sinjin is portrayed by Michael Eric Reid. It is mentioned in the show that Sinjin's parents want him to be "normal like other kids." (see: Sock Puppets: Sinjin Meets Jade ). He is a nerd who has very few friends. He is also friends with Luther the janitor, who texts him when he finds weird chiz in the garbage. Appearances *His first appearance was in the Pilot where he worked backstage in the big showcase. His first line was "Headset!" when he brought Lane a headset for Tori to wear during her first performance. He then appears in The Bird Scene and shows Tori his locker (his name is not actually revealed at this point). *He asks Jade if she wants a boyfriend after she breaks up with Beck in Jade Dumps Beck. *He afterward appears in Wi-Fi in the Sky requesting to join the group video chat that Tori is utilizing with her friends, where it is revealed that he snuck into Jade's house. *He also appears in Survival of the Hottest where he's nearly drowning in the kiddie pool. *He appears in Robarazzi for the interview that Robbie tried to get for the slap talking about his collection of president's relatives teeth. This apparently creeps out Rex. Also, in the studio where Robbie was doing his blog, he was recording with a camera. *In Tori the Zombie, he is seen working the music, and the viewers discover he loves disco music. *In Rex Dies, Sinjin asks Tori to join him and his friends in the special effects. He gives her a stained special effects shirt. He thought Tori murdered Rex on purpose. *In The Diddly-Bops, he cued the song, and seemed to enjoy it. He asked the gang to do another song, in which Beck responds "No!". He was also seen dressed up in Robbie's pizza costume for the band when the Tori, André, Robbie, Beck, and Jade wouldn't go to the act. *In Wok Star, Sinjin showed Jade to two types of moss. According to Jade, they looked like his hair. *Sinjin is shown to be very skilled at video game surfing in the crossover iParty with Victorious. *In The Great Ping Pong Scam, he makes a fake vending machine prop for Tori to hide in. *In Freak the Freak Out, he goes on a date with two Northridge girls (Christie and Bella) who take his watch (which was given to him by his mother). *In The Birthweek Song, he offers Tori a bobble-head of himself. *In The Wood, he prepares golf clubs for Tori and Jade to use to smash a car. *In Beggin' on Your Knees, he briefly appears while operating the spotlights for Tori's performance. *In Beck Falls for Tori, he asks Tori if she needs a professional photographer. *ln Ice Cream For Ke$ha, his lunch was messed up when Andre's empty ice cream carton was tossed into his spaghetti. *In Tori Gets Stuck, he does the special effects for Steamboat Suzy. *He takes Trina to the Prome in Prom Wrecker, and hacked the votes for Prom King & Queen making Trina and himself win, although for revenge Tori declared Jade and Doug the Diaper Guy the winners. In this episode he also attempts to lick a balloon, but ends up setting it adrift in the breeze. *He appeared briefly in Helen Back Again in the beginning and during the re-auditions. *In Jade Gets Crushed he does not appear but is mentioned by Jade both onscreen and on the Slap. *In A Christmas Tori he appears to give Sikowitz the secret Santa message and at the end when he asks his sister what she got from her secret Santa. *Sinjin hosts a gameshow in The Worst Couple. *Sikowitz sends him, along with Burf, to Nozu to spy on Tori and Jade in Tori & Jade's Play Date. *He was in Trina's audition in How Trina Got In. *He appeared in Tori Goes Platinum when he spread the word about Mason Thornesmith's announcement, and when he auditioned for the Platinum Music Awards. *He was in Crazy Ponnie playing the saxophone and crying on the girls' bathroom toilet. Relationship with Main Characters 'Tori Vega' (2010-present: Friend, Minor Crush) In the episode "The Bird Scene" Sinjin shows Tori his locker which makes her run away after he explains its meaning. In "The Birthweek Song", he offers Tori a bobble head that looks like him as a birthweek present for Trina, to which Tori says "My dad´s a cop." Sinjin replies, "Moving on" and leaves. In "Survival of the Hottest," when Sinjin passes out in a kiddie pool, Robbie suggests Tori should give him mouth-to-mouth and Tori reacts by saying, "he's fine" and running away, leaving him to do it himself. Tori appears to dislike him, or is disturbed by his actions on occasions. In "The Great Ping-Pong Scam", Tori locks Sinjin into the janitor's closet with her to make him help her find out what the Ping-Pong group actually does. Sinjin says that everything's happening the way it happened in his last dream, assuming that Tori wants to kiss him. Instead, he gets sprayed in the face with cleaning solution by Tori. But when he reveal to Tori a way to sneak into the group, she kisses him on the cheek and leaves, leaving a shocked Sinjin behind. Tori is probably a fan of Sinjin's products since she was seen chewing his "Mexican" flavored gum at the start of "The Great Ping-Pong Scam" and she wanted him to make a soda machine for her to hide in later on in the episode. Sinin made a sock puppets video about Tori in which he was her dentist. (See: Torjin) 'Jade West' (2010-present: Frenemy, Major Crush) Sinjin has an obvious crush on Jade. In "The Birthweek Song", Sinjin says, "Jade is so pretty" Jade reacts by saying, "3, 2, 1..." scaring him away. In "Jade Dumps Beck", he offers himself as her new boyfriend. Later, he walks up to her table and sits down with another nerd; when Jade growls "No!" he walks away. In "Tori the Zombie", he is seen pressing the "Disco" button, causing Jade to insult him. ("15 years ago, your mother gave birth to the wrong thing!") In "Wi-Fi in the Sky", he sneaks into Jade's house. Jade discovers him at her house when she finds a lamp that looks like hers in his video chat screen in the background. In Sinjin's Sock Puppets: Jade, his "sock puppet Jade" appears to be in love with Sinjin, although puppet-Sinjin tells puppet-Jade "You belong to Beck...and Sinjin don't cuddle what ain't his." Unfortunately, the real Jade walks into the room at this very minute, and tells Sinjin that this is not okay. Sinjin also talks about her on TheSlap and even writes her love poems, showing that he may have an unhealthy obsession with her. Although Jade's annoyed by his geeky affections for her, Jade has a bit of a similar personality to Sinjin, as both they like weird things. (See: Sade) 'Cat Valentine' (2010-present: Acquaintance, Possible Crush) They don't interact much, but at the end of the episode Robarazzi, Cat asks Sinjin if he has a credit card and a girlfriend. After learning that Sinjin does in fact have a credit card, Cat asks Sinjin, in a flirty manner, if he could call her sometime. Sinjin seems very excited at the idea and runs off to buy a phone, unaware that Cat only wanted his credit card to buy more items from Sky Store. (See: Cinjin) 'Trina Vega' (2010-present: Frenemy, Crush) They barely interacted until Prom Wrecker. Trina asked Sinjin to make her become Prom queen, but Sinjin would only do so if she was his date to the Prom. Trina is freaked out by Sinjin's chewed-up meatloaf, and she slaps it against his chest. (See: Trinjin) 'Robbie Shapiro' (2010-present; Friend) Robbie and Sinjin currently seem to be on good terms, even though Robbie refuses to take a picture of Sinjin in iParty with Victorious. (See: Rinjin) 'Beck Oliver' (2010-present; Acquaintance) Beck and Sinjin don't interact much but may be enemies due to Sinjin's crush on Beck's now ex-girlfriend, Jade. However, due to Beck's easy going nature, they may not have much of an actual conflict like Jade has with Sinjin, or may dislike him because Jade does. In Rex Dies, Beck apologizes to Sinjin for blowing him down, and Sinjin doesn't mind too much. They have talked a few times on TheSlap, and Beck does not seem to like him very much, but is not rude about it or makes fun of him like the others will. When he asked if he could stay with anyone while his house was being fumigated, Beck simply replied "uh....no." During the time of Jade Dumps Beck, Sinjin mentions that he talked to Beck and learned they were broken up, meaning they talk with one another. In iParty with Victorious, he looks at Sinjin for a bit before he talks to the group, and when Sinjin falls into the jacuzzi, Beck was the only one, along with Spencer, who looked concerned for Sinjin. In The Worst Couple Beck refers to Sinjin as his friend, as while him and Jade are fighting he says "We are TRYING to help our FRIEND with his gameshow!!". Also, Sinjin hasn't lately been seen stalking Jade, possibly dimming down or ending any feud they may have had (See Beckinjin). 'André Harris' (2010-present; Acquaintance) Although they seem to barely hang out, Sinjin doesn't consider Andre as an enemy. Sinjin's PearProducts *Purple PearPhone XT *Purple PearPad 2 Trivia *Originally, Dan Schneider planned for Sinjin to have only 1 appearance, but went back on the idea. *Sinjin seems to be aware that he is unpopular, and at times is unhappy with it, such as saying "I know.." when Trina feels disgusted to go on a date with him, and he wanted Jade to give him a makeover and seemed sad when she called it off. *Sinjin has chewed-up food glued to his locker using an industrial adhesive (The Bird Scene). *Sinjin collects teeth from relatives of past presidents (Robarazzi). *In "Tori the Zombie", Sinjin has a love for disco. He said "No One Can Kill Disco! Don't fight it", then started to dance. *It has been mostly predicted by fans that Sinjin could become a main character in the fourth season, like Gibby from iCarly did. *As said on TheSlap.com, most golf courses in Los Angeles have a "No Sinjin" policy. *It is heavily implied Sinjin is aware of his "weird and disturbing" manner. ("What's wrong with weird and disturbing?" ~Wok Star) *Sinjin is shown to be very skilled at video game surfing (iParty with Victorious) *He states on TheSlap.com that his cat has more friends on SplashFace then he does. He also adds that he understands this because his cat is so much more fun to hang out with. *Sinjin is possibly an iCarly fan, as on TheSlap he states that he wishes that he could meet the cast. *Sinjin's username on TheSlap is "MrSkinnyJeans." Sinjin is shown to have a liking for skinny jeans. *His father owns a rubber factory, as mentioned in Prom Wrecker. *Sinjin is somewhat interested in moss. ("I found two different types of mosses yesterday.") *Sinjin has a purple pear phone. *Rex has referred to Sinjin as his good friend on The Slap.com, meaning he is friends with Rex/Robbie. *Sinjin seems to be a nice and well-meaning person, but is not above doing dishonest things for others if he gains something in the process. **In The Great Ping Pong Scam, Sinjin builds a fake soda machine for Tori so she could spy on her friends, and she then kisses him on the cheek (though he agreed to do it without anything in return, Tori just kissed him out of thanks). **He tries to trick Tori into missing her play in Tori Gets Stuck, though it was because Jade promised to pay him and give him a makeover (and he likely did it because he has a crush on Jade). **In Prom Wrecker, Sinjin agrees to rig the ballots for Prome Queen so Trina would win, but only if she would be his date. *Sinjin can and is shown to be a little strange which is sniffing female's hair (especially if he likes them) like in The Wood he tried to inhale the scent of Jade and Tori in Who Did It to Trina?. *According to a Slap post of Rex's, he owns/is part of a band. *According to one of his most recent videos, his bedroom is in the basement of his house. *He has a younger sister named Courtney. *Because of what happened in The Worst Couple, Bade fans blame Sinjin for the break-up. *He likes licking balloons as seen in Prom Wrecker. *He appeared in How Trina Got In during Andre's story about how Trina got into Hollywood Arts. *He also had braids/cornrows in How Trina Got In. *He has also been at Hollywood Arts longer than Trina has since he was a student there a year before she came. *He plays the saxophone. *It is unknown why Sinjin was in the girl's bathroom. *Sinjin's secret crying spot is the handicap stall of the girl's bathroom. Fanfictions *Wishful Thinking by High On Fun *Well Isn't This Just A Little Screwed Up by confizzeled *of teeth and ashes by cigarettes 'n' sidewalks *Deer In The Headlights by Legacygal *A Turn of Events by Isabelle SN Gallery Van Cleef, Sinjin Van Cleef, Sinjin Van Cleef, Sinjin Van Cleef, Sinjin Van Cleef, Sinjin Van Cleef, Sinjin Category:Trivia